Reparation
by DismalOrc29177
Summary: Sequel to Heartbroken to Heartless, Finn and Marceline are now married and after awhile gave birth to Jay. As they spend their time as a family. A new enemy emerges and wants to destroy them all. Not just that, but an old face returns from the grave. What will this event hold for them all? No flames don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**DismalOrc29177: This is it, I decided to make a sequel... I would recommend reading my story Heartbroken To Heartless if you want to understand this a bit better. After New Discovery I dunno that didn't go as smoothly as I thought, and not many people had reviewed like I thought they would... I never was one for harsh comments. Anyway here's the sequel, the disclaimer saying I don't own Adventure Time... ok now that's out of the way let's go.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Finn was with Jay to train him in adventuring. Jay was training for about eight years to be at least half the adventurer his father was. After the rigorous sparring, they decided to call it a day. "Come on Jay, your mother wants us home, it's time to eat." It was night, during the years Marcy had decided to turn Finn into a vampire, Finn had accepted his new self. Since Jay was part human, part vampire and part demon when he was concieved, he has powers of a vampire, but he doesn't have any of the weaknesses.

"Ok Dad, I'm on my way."He looked at his father and followed him home. Both of them were sweating after those long hours of training. Both of them looked at each other in the eyes competitively, at first they were walking, then they were running, now they were flying to their houses like it was a race. Finn and Jay were neck and neck, not even slowing down an inch. The forest trees were on Finn's side. Jay had an idea, he wanted to win the race. He bumped Finn right into the forest, Finn couldn't get a clear sight of his home but he did get a clear sight of Jay. He then repaid the favor by bumping him into the forest. Both went on like this until they reached the house. They stumbled to the door and fell at the entrance.

"We're home." Both said in a daze, they were lying on the ground. Marceline only smiled a bit and set the food on the table.

"You two were racing again?! You two are so competitive with each other sometimes." She was laughing about this.

"Marcy, we barely even compete with each other, c'mon it's only a race." Finn was smiling as well.

"What about the time when you two went out to pick strawberries in the strawberry fields and you two wanted too see who could pick the most and you picked half of the strawberries there?" She remembered that day when they both came home and they had so much strawberries in that basket, they had to balance it to keep it all from falling out.

"Or the time when you two tried to see who could beat the most dragons and you came home with your clothes all burned up. The dragons did put up much of a fight, but when it came to Finn and Jay, they weren't even lucky. One dragon breathed fire at them, and they both raced at it to see who can kill it first.

Jay only looked at the window in embarassment. Finn was then about to try to prove a point, but she had all the evidence against him and Jay. "Point taken." He said. They all sat down and dug into their meals. They all had a nice conversation and had dinner like a loving family. Jay's ears perked up a bit and remembered something.

"Mom, after dinner is it ok if I see Gumdrop? I promised her that we would hang out tonight." Marcy and Finn looked at him. Finn and Marcy smiled a bit.

"You've been hanging out with Gumdrop for quite sometime now I mean more than usual." Finn said. Jay and Gumdrop had been best friends since childhood. Those two got along really well, they had the same interests and they were almost inseperable. Gumdrop was the daughter of Bonnibel and Braco. She wasn't really much of a scientist type. She found it to be a little boring. She would still do those things, just not often like her mother does. From the moment she met Jay a spark of excitement entered her life. It seemed that she liked adventuring. And she liked it more when she was with Jay. She was basically a tomboy but she does some girly things too.

"Yeah, what's going on? You two are just going out night after night and day after day." Marcy agreed.

"N... Nothing, we're just h... hanging out tonight that's all." He stuttered. It sounded like he was lying a bit. Then Finn had a smirk on his face.

"Jay it's time you've learned about the birds and the bees." He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Finn, c'mon he may be sixteen but he's not ready yet." Marcy was waiting to see if Finn would actually do it.

"When a man and a woman have these special feelings, they build up to a point to a physical contact that only two people can do."

"Dad! Dad! No! I'm not listening! Lalalalalala!" Jay knew where this would come to so he then said this while Finn was talking to him. He even covered his ears. Marcy came up from behind and covered Finn's mouth.

"You can go on Jay, if you see her parents tell them I said hi."

"Thanks Mom." Jay ran out of the door, fearing that his father would break loose and tell him more of the conversation.

Arriving at the Candy Kingdom, Jay had entered the castle and found Gumdrop outside the balcony staring at the full moon. She looked like that she was waiting for someone. He then floated outside to see her. He covered her eyes. "Guess who?" He said. Gumdrop only giggled at this action.

"Let me guess, hmm is it my Jay?" He uncovered her eyes and gave her a hug. Gumdrop had linked her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for awhile. Gumdrop felt something nice about this hug. When Jay wrapped his arms around her, she felt like that she was safe. Gumdrop felt as if that Jay would protect her no matter what the cost. She felt so warm and fuzzy inside and out. She could even hear Jay's steady heartbeat which was quite soothing to her.

"I'm sorry I was late Dad was training me again." He scratched the back of his head and looked at her. Gumdrop looked like a younger version of Bubblegum. Except she was taller than her, she was fit and she didn't wear that dress with the puffy shoulders. She wore a purple shirt with a skirt.

"It's ok, I had alot of things to do, so now it feels nice to spend some time with you, without any work to do or nothing." She was busy early in the morning. From the moment she finished her work, she decided to call Jay and hope that maybe that he would want to hang out or something like that.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. Jay had hoped that she planned their little outing, he actually had nothing in mind.

"Well I wanted to walk in the Candy Gardens with you. Why don't we start from there?" She suggested.

"No problem." He said casually. He was actually ok with the plan. So the two went outside the castle and began to venture into the Candy Gardens.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Finished... Well its about time, I thought I had to wait for a week for this to develop, its actually flowing out. This story may as well be focused on Jay. Anyway I ask of you if you can read this story, review and follow. I need this to keep going. Thank you and later peeps.**


	2. Just The Two Of Us

**DismalOrc29177 again. I came out with Chapter two... This would focus on Gumdrop's and Jay's little hang out... If you want those two to be a couple you can leave it in the reviews. By demand some of you would want my recent characters Lucia and Myra to appear in this story, I'll do what I can but I want to focus this on Jay a little bit and then we'll see where it goes from there. Anyway here's chapter two, please leave positive reviews, read and follow. Here's chapter two. So please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Just The Two Of Us

The two were in the gardens taking a little stroll. It was only the two of them, and no one was around making any noise, which made this trip blissful. The air felt so fresh and brisk. Jay may have trained outside and exposed himself to the fresh air. But right now, without anything to do, no adventures, no training, no worries, he could really enjoy this blissful trip, even better he's spending it with his best friend Gumdrop.

"The garden still looks beautiful after all this time. It hasn't even changed a bit." Jay commented. The garden looks fresh and lively. He's been in the gardens eight years ago, and now in the present, it still looked the same.

"Mom and Dad really have looked over the place, its really amazing on how it still stays this lively." She said. All this time the kingdom had still remained a breathtaking sight for them both.

"Yeah, the Candy Kingdom is still beautiful, at least that's what Dad always says." Jay commented. His father didn't lie to him about the beauty of this kingdom.

A question popped into her head about Jay "Did your father let you go on your adevntures alone, I means its been eight years since your beginning of training and your sixteen, its time you can do things on your own." Gumdrop did have a point. Jay trained intensively for eight years, and he was a teenager ready to go on his own adventures.

"Dad knows what's best for me. I have been anxious to go on my own adventures but I need to know if I am ready, even after eight years, I don't know if I can do this." Jay may be strong, but he just wants to ensure that he's making the right call.

"You're right, its just that I get a little worried that you don't have much time for yourself, I dunno you'll run away from it all and I'll never get to see you again." She shook in horror at that thought. Jay was Gumdrop's best friend. She didn't want him to leave her side. Gumdrop really liked him.

"Gummy, I promise you that everything's fine, and I won't leave you. My life is pretty sweet, tell you what I'll ask my dad and I'll tell you what happens ok." He gave her an award winning smile. What made her blush was that nickname that Jay gave her 'Gummy'.

"Ok Jay c'mon I want to show you something follow me." She then ran right in front of him, Jay quickly followed suit. Jay's curiosity had finally kicked in and he wanted to know something about this place right now.

"Where are we going? What's the surprise?" He asked eagerly. All she did was smile at him and she said "You'll find out really soon." This didn't even answer Jay's question. His curiosity was still at its peak.

Arriving at their destination they see a fountain surrounded by candles all around it even in the outer ring. The sparkling water was was swaying and the light danced beautifully. Jay could only look in awe, he had never seen this part of the garden before. It was then he said something like he was surprised.

"It's beautiful, this is... this is breathtaking." His eyes were focused on the fountain, it looked like that he was in a trance. It just felt peaceful at this point.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you, do you like it?" She asked.

"No... I love it, this is amazing." At first when he said no her heart was slowly torn apart from hearing this, but after saying that he loved it, brought her spirits up. She smiled and hugged him from behind.

"Y'know Mom still wants to see you, after that last game of chess you two had, she wanted a rematch." Jay was in the Candy Kingdom one day to meet Gumdrop, but instead she was somewhere else with her father. To pass the time Bubblegum recommended a game of chess for the both of them. At first Jay believed it was boring and a waste of time, but after much persuasion, he agreed to play. Jay had won two out of four games with Bubblegum, now he considers it to be fun. He tried to play with his parents but they couldn't seem to grasp the rules, and they didn't know how to play.

"I'll see your Mom about that soon, I promise. For now let's just enjoy the scenery." They stayed at the same spot just to relax. A couple of hours passed and it was time for them to part, as they said their goodbyes Jay went back to his home. He crept up the stairs to avoid waking his parents. He lied in his bed and drifted into a peaceful slumber, waiting for what's to come in the morning. What he knew for tomorrow, was that Gumdrop's question that only Jay could find out would be answered in the morning.

* * *

**What will Finn's answer be? When will Jay and Bubblegum play their little chess game? What will Jay and Gumdrop's real relationship turn out to be? Tune in later on for Chapter 3. Read Review and Follow. DismalOrc29177 signing off.**


	3. On His Own

**DismalOrc29177 up in here with a new chapter for all of you, here you'll find out what would Finn's answer would be and Jay's reaction... For all of you good people here's chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3: On His Own

Jay had woken up in the morning to smell the breakfast waiting for him downstairs, he looked at the time and it was 9 a.m. "Nine whole hours asleep? Now I know I'm ready to go." His stomach growled in hunger and he clutched it with one hand. "But maybe breakfast first is good, can't start the day without it." He ran down the steps and sat down to enjoy his meal.

"Morning lil' man." Marceline greeted. You're in such a rush today, going to see Gumdrop again?" She asked. She liked the name that she gave Jay. 'Lil' man' had this nice feeling to it.

"Well no, I wanted to see Dad for something, it's important to me." He answered. He wanted to do this, he was all fired up.

"Really, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm ready to adventure by myself." Marcy looked at him suspisciously "It wouldn't have anything to do with the 'talk' the other day would it?" She thought that this would be some sort of excuse and a way to wait until this blows over.

"No, its just, I talked with Gummy and I'm ready to do this." He answered. Marcy laughed at the nickname he gave Gumdrop a bit. Jay didn't mind his mother laughing.

"Are you sure, do you even think your father would agree? What am I saying, of course he'll say yes. He's outside."

Jay kissed his mother on the cheek as his way of saying thanks. "Thanks Mom see you soon."

He ran outside to see his father standing there. "Jay are you ready to go?" Finn asked. Finn always waited for Jay to adventure with him in the morning.

"Sure Dad but can I talk to you about something?" He asked. He felt like he was about to freeze if he asked his father about this.

"What's on your mind. It's like you're pumped up for something." He smiled.

"Dad, do you think I'm ready to adventure all by myself?" Finn laughed at his question.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course you are, that's what I've been waiting to tell you today." Jay looked said he was ready?

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?" He asked. He was confused at this point.

"Every year your mother kept telling me that you were ready for this, and last night she was telling me the same thing. So after our little conversation, we decided yes. You don't need me to hold your hand anymore. I'm gonna visit your uncle Jake, I just waited for you to see if you were ready to go." He answered. Jay only smiled in celebration. He was going on his first adventure alone. He ran out as quickly as he could. "Thanks Dad." He yelled.

After a couple of hours fighting with bad guys and saving the people. Jay was still ready to do something. He didn't have a sword like Finn, instead he used his vampiric powers inherited by his mother at the time. He used his claws, but sometimes he disliked it for some reasons unexplained. He liked his father's demon blood sword. It was actually unique and creative.

'If only I had a sword like Dad's.' He thought. In the badlands he saw a figure in a cloak. It's carriage's wheel broke off and it's supplies were scattered around the carriage. His heroic instincts kicking in, he decided to help the figure even if it was a stranger. He helped carry the heavy boxes to the carriage and fixed the carriages wheel.

"I must thank you dear boy, for you have done me excellent service." A male's voice was heard. It was dark, slow and moody.

"It was no problem, I help anyone in need like my father does." It was then the man in the cloak looked at him. He examined him and he figured out who he was.

"Ahh so you're the son of the legendary hero Finn." He said to him.

"That's correct sir."

"For your help I must give you... a reward." the man in the cloak said to him. What were his intentions, and why is he giving him a reward?

"It's all right, I do this out of the goodness of my heart." He told the man. He didn't want to accept a reward, it would mean that he would do things to get something in return.

"Which is precisely why I must give you this." He gave him a map, his skin looked pale and sallow. "It is the resting place of the Chameleon Blades."

"The Chameleon Blades? What are those?" He asked. This was leading somewhere interesting.

"Ahh m'boy, the Chameleon Blades are unique weapons. They take the form of any weapon of your liking. It can transform from a sword, to a sai, or a hooksword, the options are just endless. My quest as a young man was to obtain that weapon, but after experiencing the journey far too long, I decided to bequeath my quest to a hero who's worthy of holding such an amazing weapon. Because of your heritage and your heart, I bequeath this quest to you." He answered.

"Where can I find this?" He asked. He then opened the map to see if he knew where could it be.

"It is located in an underground tomb, somewhere in the forest south of here. You will need to pass certain... trials if you wish to take the weapon that is destined to be yours." He answered.

"Who are you?" Jay asked. The man in the cloak only looked away from him.

"All will be answered... in due time." With that a strong wind came and made a sandstorm. It only happened for a couple of seconds. When it all cleared up the carriage and the cloaked man disappeared. No tracks, as if he never was present.

"He said this was suppose to be south of here, looks like I got some work to do." He then flew to his destination. His mind drowned in one question: 'Just who was that man?'

* * *

**What are the Chameleon Blades? Who was the man in the cloak? What will happen in his quest? Find out when you tune in later on. So for now Adios folks. Read Review and Follow.**


	4. Entering Uncharted Territory

**DismalOrc29177 up in here. Right here is chapter 4... It was suppose to be seperate chapters but after seeing the amount of words I had to put all of this together, It was a hard choice, but I had to go through it anyway. Here's chapter 4; read, review, follow. Ok let's go.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Entering Uncharted Territory

Jay had arrived in the forest where the map had shown him. A part of the map had magically shown a demonic head head with a ring on its mouth, and its showing Jay that he has to break its ring off. But where in the forest was the demon head?

"Hmm If I was a demon head in the forest where would I be? On a tree maybe but what tree?" He questioned himself. He looked around and saw a tree that was bigger and wider than the rest of the ones around. Its roots were sticking out from the ground. That was where he'll start.

Flying to the tree he examines every inch of the tree, and the demon's head was nowhere to be found. Jay was beginning to think harder about this. If it wasn't at the bottom or the middle then the top would be my best bet. He had then started to go to the top when something wrapped around his ankle and threw him away from the tree and onto the ground.

"Owww wha..." He questioned. It took only a couple of seconds to realize what was happening.

'That tree is magical. It must be enchanted to protect the Chameleon Blades. I don't think that this is even a trial, just a bodyguard. It's roots are able to attack me, maybe if I fly away from its attack radius, it won't get me and I'll definitely find the demon head up there.'

So he started to fly first but away from the tree but he was flying upwards, seeing the top just close to him the tree turned a darker brown and the roots became longer. Jay had decided to fight the roots with his claws. A root had wrapped itself on his neck and he slashed it off. The roots had chased him, grabbed him and tried to impale him. But he broke free and slashed at it again and again. The roots were breaking apart and were chasing him, reaching high at the sky and the tree still stood. Once he reached the top, more roots came out of the tree, and it wasn't from the bottom, it came from the top as well.

"Damn I gotta find the head." Jay was flying all over the tree to avoid and slash at the tree roots. He saw the demon head right in the center and decided to fly down and break it. Time was against him the roots were now about to impale him in the back, he reached for the head, the roots were almost there. He reached for the ring pulled it out of its mouth and the roots froze in place. They either collasped or they went back inside.

Jay was panting, that was a close call for him. The tree revealed a dark hole. On the tree he saw a torch still burning after all this time, he took it and flew down. It was time to endure the trials the old man spoke of.

Landing on the ground, Jay had finally found this underground tomb the old man spoke about. The room was dark at first but for some reason torches lit his path, it wasn't so dark anymore. If he looked down, he would see a pit filled with water and for some reason it was burning water.

'Burning water? Exactly how it burns... oh yeah the magic spells.' Jay thought. At first he was confused but after remembering he came to his best conclusion. He looked straight ahead and saw a door.

'So I go in there? Ok here goes.' He walked to the door and saw a hole in the middle of it. It was then a sphere of light appeared in front of him. Jay was temporaily blinded by the light.

"You are the one who has survived the tree itself, I'm actually beginning to like you. Do not be alarmed I am the coordinator of all the trials that you must pass in order to get the Chameleon Blades." The light spoke to him. Jay was stunned at the fact that a sphere of light could talk to him, but then he remembered about the magical spells that helped him understand it more. But there were questions that he wanted to be answered.

"Ray of light, what are these Chameleon Blades?" He asked.

"But you've already found out about its power haven't you?"

"Wait a minute... how did you know about that?" He was getting suspiscious about the sphere of light he was speaking to.

"I didn't you've told me at this very moment." He was taken aback by this answer, and smiled at the light, admiring its intelligence.

"The Chameleon Blades are legendary weapons. It was made by a prospecting blacksmith, for he has been quite skilled into creating weapons for his town. One day he wanted to make a weapon for himself, his weapon of choosing was twin katanas. People who were 'curious' of his weapons decided to 'borrow' it from him. Through the light of the moon and some sort of magicl spell that had been projected to such a weapon and it became enhanced through something unknown. The blacksmith fought off the robbers and the weapons transformed into various weapons before his very eyes. When it wasn't used the blades would take the form of a hilt when it wasn't used. Fearing that the blades would fall into the wrong hands, he had decided that when his time would come, he would hide the blades and himself from the world. It was then at the peak of his death he saw into the future and saw a hero of this land wielding such a powerful weapon. His magic created me, and I protect the sword by using the trees and trials for people who would take it for their personal gain. If you pass these trials you shall poessess it, if you do not, then I have no choice but to... eliminate you. It is nothing personal, it was what I was created to do."

"I can't fail so I shall pass these trials no matter what the cost!" Jay exclaimed with determination in his voice.

"Your faith will be put to the test, so let the trials commence." The ray of light went inside the hole, causing the door and whatever was near to glow. The caves grew brighter and the door rose from the ground up.

"So you're basically a guardian for this?" Jay asked once more.

"Yes." It answered.

It was then they entered the room. "This trial will see how would defeat this etheral spirit that only embraces darkness. If you can defeat it, you may enter the second trial." The light answered.

The torches that lit the area had extinguished, total darkness had consumed the room.

A silent hiss was heard around the room, the sound of crumbling rocks had filled the room. Jay felt something violently shake under his feet and then it crushed the ground beneath him. He started to fly upwards and saw the spirit in the form of a snake.

It used its head to crash at the roof and take out one of the support beams of whatever's left of the trial ring. Jay had then flew down and punched the snake in its eye, only to have it phase through him. The snake had then opened its mouth and tried to devour the young adventurer. Jay had then flew down and saw the snakes tail. He decided to fly towards it with the snake still trying to eat him. The snake had moved its tail to hit Jay, but luckily he dodged and the snakes tail phased through itself. So much for having it attack itself. The snake used its tail to wrap around Jay and fling him to the damaged roof. In a daze, Jay had saw a small speck of light and remembered the words that the sphere of light said to him. 'He only embraces darkness.' Jay had stayed in place and waited for the snake's head or tail to attack him. The snake used his head to attack this time. Jay flew out of the way and the snake had slammed its skull on the wall. That light illuminated that room, causing the snake to thrash and yell in pain. In a frenzy, it tried to eat the young vampire, but with each hand, he grabbed its fangs. The light made him tangible. The snake's weight slowly pushed him to the ground and he ripped the fangs from his teeth, jumped up and impaled its skull with its own fangs. It turned into dust as a result. Jay had found the exit to the room. He leaves proudly, acknowledging that he passed the first trial.

"Well done, you have passed the first trial which showed you how to deal with a monster ten times your size. A matter of brawn vs brains and brute force vs tactics. You're second trial is far more painful than you could imagine."

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked. It was then rope darts and arrows were shot at him, he did his best to supress his screams of agony and pain. "The darts and arrows won't kill you, The pain isn't real unless you want it to be, its the weight you must be concerned about, walk the path of pain and you will be one step closer to the third and fnal trial.

Doing as he said, he decided to walk through it. More rope darts and arrows were shot at him, slowly immobilizing him. He was struggling to stand he couldn't even look straight. He had collasped to the floor.

"Gummy... I... I'm so sorry."

Tears came out of his eyes fearing that he would die. But seeing a glimpse of his father, telling him how he would always push himself and protect his friends and prove himself. "That's right, you never gave up Dad. As... As your son I... I WON'T GIVE UP!" He screamed as he stood up and ran toward the door. More arrows and darts were struck on his body, it didn't even slow him down. He jumped high in the air and reached the door.

His body shook and he couldn't move. It was then that sphere of light came to him and went inside him, healing him. Jay had felt all of the paralysis escape him. His wounds were closed, as if they never happened. He then stood up to face the sphere of light.

"You're quite strong young one, but when you enter this room, you will face a challenge that you've never faced before, it would be quite a miracle if you pass."

"What is this final trial, what do you mean by 'a challenge I've never faced before.' What am I facing this time?"

"You'll know who it is, it's someone you know entirely and yet he's never left your side. It's unexpected." It answered.

Jay stepped into the room and he couldn't believe his eyes. This was the opponent he was facing.

* * *

**Who is Jay's opponent? What will happen? Will he reach the Chameleon Blades? Find out on the next chapter DismalOrc29177 getting the heck out of here.**


	5. His Own Opponent

Chapter 5: His Own Opponent

Jay only looked at the being in the center. He was shocked at seeing his own opponent. The sphere of light was right, this was something unexpected.

"So you came Jay, it's about time, I've been waiting for you." He was looking at a reflection of himself. Jay was fighting himself.

"You... you look just like me." He looked at his copy as if he saw a ghost. There was only one Jay. But this one proves the opposite.

"No I AM you." The reflection corrected him. He then looked at him. His eyes weren't the same as the real Jay's it was all red.

"No... No you're not me I'm the original Jay!" He clutched his head and rubbed his eyes. This was a nightmare that he wanted to wake up from.

"We're both Jay's you and I are not so different. Our parents, our friends all of that, I'm surprised you still cling to them like a baby." A wicked smirk spread across the copies face.

"Don't insult them like that! They are people who really matter to me!" He screamed at the copy. Jay ran at the Fake Jay and punched him in his face, kneed him in the chest and used his hand to karate chop his neck. He had then tried to punch him in the face, but Fake Jay had grabbed his wrists as a counter.

"They only hold you down, you deserve to live free like me, you'll discover the sweet taste of freedom. You'll never want to go back." Fake Jay and Jay gave each other a headbutt. Jay had lunged at the Fake Jay and used his claws to pierce his heart. Fake Jay clutched at Real Jay's wrists to avoid having his claws dig deeper than that. Jay threw his copy in the air. Fake Jay renained in the air floating. Jay had flew straight at him and tackled him to a pillar. The pillar collasped and the two Jay's lost their balance in flying. Spiraling out of control, they were flying everywhere making the ring into a huge cluster of debris.

"You think that they are the people who love you, that being with them would make reality alot better for you, how naive and senseless." Fake Jay had answered. Fake Jay lashed out by kicking him in the gut, then the face, jumped up grabbed his head and throwing him across the room.

Jay had to do some tactical thinking if he wanted to make it out alive and not hear more of what Fake Jay has to say. 'He's only trying to psyche me out when he's talking, it worked when I tackled him, this drags out either me or both of us are dead meat, if I can't beat him, what can I do?' He thought.

"Still thinking about your so called family, as if they love you. You're just an excuse for them all." Fake Jay taunted. The real Jay had enough of his smack talk. He decided to grab him and throw him into the room where the second trial happened. Fake Jay had recovered and started to fly towards Jay only to have rope darts and arrows shot at him. More and more appeared and restrained him. Seeing a nearby arrow, the Real Jay had broke the tip and sharpened the broken part, basically the arrow now had a wooden tip, seeing the Fake Jay thrashing about trying to free himself, Jay had thrown the arrow right at his heart weakening the copy. 'Not deep enough' Jay thought. So he decided to fly out and he kicks the arrow deeper in him. Fake Jay had fell to the ground lifeless. The Real Jay had won. He dodged and slashed the arrows and rope darts that were targeted at him.

"How much arrows and darts does this place have?" He said aloud. On his right he saw a hidden door revealing a staircase. Walking up to it he sees two sword hilts and an open casket. No doubt that the casket contained the creator of the Chameleon Blades. Taking the sword hilts, he immediately thinks of two weapons. First he thought of twin katanas, causing the sword to react and change into what he thought of. Next he thought of escrima and the katanas disappeared and the escrima took its place. The sphere of light appeared again but he wasn't alone, the man who led him to this place, the one in the cloak appeared to him again.

"I never thought that you would pass this test, you amaze me young man." The man in the cloak spoke to him. He removed his hood and his face was revealed. Looking at him closely he looks at the photo of the man that was nearby the casket and he looks at the man before him.

"Wait a minute you're the man who created this, but how weren't you... weren't you dead?" Jay asked.

"You see me in this man's image for one reason, I am his ghost."

"A ghost?! I...I don't understand."

"I still venture this land because my soul could not rest peacefully for 1,000 years until I have found the warrior capable of using these blades. Falling into the wrong hands is something I couldn't stomach, now that these blades found the true master, I can finally go to the Dead World. I bequeath my blades, my legacy to you." With that the man walked away and dissolved into the darkness.

"Now that you poessess the blades I must use this." The sphere of light made the blades and both of Jay's arm shine a golden color.

"What is this?" He asked the sphere of light.

"A contract, stating that you are now the new wielder of the Chameleon Blades. Go... go and protect the world we deeply love." The sphere of light dimmed and everything went into complete darkness. The tree opened an exit for him. Out of the tomb and back to Ooo. He jumped off the tree only to his surprise be picked up by Gumdrop and her swan.

"You picked a good time to come here Gummy, I was beginning to think I forgot something."


	6. Comparing

Chapter 6: Comparing

Jay had sat down on the swan that Gumdrop was riding. He would've been able to float out of there no problem. However after all of the trials and rope darts and arrows shot at him, with fighting himself to boost, he decided to let Gummy somewhat rescue him.

"What are you doing out here, I thought you would be home?" Jay asked. Sometimes he would forget that she was adventurous. She sat down next to him with her legs folded.

"I was dong a little research on that big tree, but for some reason the roots kept me away, I had to blast a couple of them so they won't reach me. I saw someone going inside and I wanted to question him about what was inside there. Looks like I got to him in time." She answered. She smiled at him. Examining his body, it was filled with bruises and a couple of wounds. "What happened to you in there, you look awful."

Wanting to answer her questions he began to speak. "That isn't a tree at all, its just a disguise. That tree is actually an underground tomb. It's really big down there, there are arenas, caverns, it's amazing that they could disguise this in that tree. I had to go through three trials, all involved fighting. I even had to fight myself and it really was hard."

"Did they have any artifacts or scrolls, anything like that?" She asked. Seeing that it was some sort of tomb, she wanted to know if there was any important historical facts about the people lives, wars, secrets, anything like that.

He nodded his head to confirm her question. "It had these." He showed her the two hilts of the sword. This somewhat annoyed her.

"All they had was just two sword hilts?" She said in a monotone voice. It was disappointing for her. Two sword hilts was all they left in the past, it just was a waste of time for her.

"There not just hilts." He then made it transform into a katana and then sais. "They called it the Chameleon Blades, said to morph into a weapon of the wielders choosing. It was created by a legendary blacksmith about 1,000 years ago. It was enchanted by some sort of unknown magic which allowed it to do what it does now." Her mood changed from disappointed to amazed. The Chameleon Blades, what an amazing discovery! All this time was actually for something.

"They made this contract on me saying that I'm the new owner now. But I can't escape the feeling that there's more secrets of the Chameleon Blades that I should know about." He didn't stare at the blades, instead he kept his eyes focused on Gumdrop's eyes instead. He felt like he could get lost in them at any moment and he wouldn't want to leave. Gumdrop had then asked something else, not pertaining to the tomb.

"Where's your father? Isn't he with you?" She asked. Curious about Jay being either alone or with someone accompanying him.

"Dad is visiting Uncle Jake, I'm all by myself right now." He answered. Gumdrop was getting happy at the moment.

"Does that mean you..."

"That's right Gummy... Dad said yes. I'm officially an adventurer that can go off on his own." Jay answered. In response Gumdrop squealed and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"I'm so happy for you Jay. This has to mean that you're a free man." In the hug Gumdrop had rubbed the back of his neck. There was pain in the back of his neck, the rubbing was helping to alleviate the pain as Jay saw it. But what were the real intentions of Gumdrop doing that?

"Thanks again for the save, even though I could fly it saved me the trouble, even if the light healed me its still bugging me, how can I thank you?"

"Why don't you sleepover at my home Mommy and Daddy wouldn't mind?" She asked.

"Sure, maybe I'll stop for that little sleepover again, and I'll do that chess game that you're mom's been telling you to tell me about." Sometimes Jay slept over Gumdrop's place with their parents permission. It was nothing more than just a friendly sleepover.

Arriving at the Candy Kingdom, Gumdrop and Jay had went inside the castle, only to be greeted by Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler. "Gumdrop, Jay what brings you two by at this hour?" Bubblegum asked.

"Mommy can Jay sleepover here for tonight? Please?" She pleaded.

"Why sure Gumdrop, Jay can rest here for tonight." Bubblegum approved. Braco wasn't here at the moment. There were some things that he needed to do. Looking after the kingdom while his wife has her personal times.

"I will see to it that Jay's parents are informed and that he would meet satisfactory accommodations." Peppermint Butler suggested. Then he walked off to start his deed. Jay had gotten himself comfortable at home and then he played chess with Bubblegum for awhile.

"So Finn finally decided that you're ready to adventure on your own?" She asked. Gumdrop had told her about Jay's first adventure alone. Prompting to hear it from Jay himself.

"Yeah, I asked him somewhere around this morning, he said yes and I got to do this, I never expected Dad to say yes, I thought he would say no like all those years ago."

"It wouldn't hurt to see the world a little more, when I was a young princess I got to see plentiful of kingdoms and saw how they kingdoms developed overtime."

"Yeah well I really liked being on my own, and being with Dad was alot more fun. We always competed with each other over almost everything we could think about." He reminisced all the good times they had together.

"Y'know I was comparing chess to the real world the other day."

"Really?" Jay was now interested in what she would say.

"If I picked pieces to represent every individual in the world, no doubt you would be the rook." She said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Why the rook?" Jay asked. Curious of her decision choosing him as that particular piece.

"Well it may be a good piece on the chess board, it has the ability to move horizontally and vertically, from beginning to end, front to back, and side to side. It's quite an ability, it keeps reminding me how intelligent you can be. Your mind is so flexible and creative, maybe even better than mine."

"What would you represent yourself to be?" Jay was curious, maybe she'll pick the queen.

"Honestly I don't know, I never had time to compare myself."

"Why not the bishop? I mean its like the rook but it's limited to diagonal movements and it's more widespread. You've been here longer than me and you have a lot more experience in this world."

"That's really nice of you to say, but I dunno, its just isn't me right now. Anyway what are you planning for yourself?"

"Hold that thought... one checkmate and two I'm visiting Grandfather soon so that's all I can say for now." Jay moved his rook to and it got to the king.

"Oh well, It's time that you should sleep, goodnight Jay." She said eyeing her fallen King and seeing his rook.

"Goodnight Ms. Bubblegum." With that he went to Gumdrop's room and he was about to float on top of the ceiling until Gumdrop softly grabbed him and pulled him down to her bed. She cuddled with him for warmth. Jay had cuddled with her as well and they had slept in each others arms.


	7. News

**DismalOrc29177 here again with a seventh chapter for you all. In this chapter this is going to be another one of Jay's conflicts. But this one is going to be entirely surprising. Read the chapter and you'll find out what's in store for Jay. Without further ado here's chapter seven.**

* * *

Chapter 7: News

Morning had finally arrived. Jay had opened his eyes to see that he wasn't floating, he was lying down on Gumdrop's bed. That's not the only thing, she was hugging him and him hugging her. His head rested on her chest. He wanted to scream about this, but he didn't want to alert the others or worse, her parents. So he decided to try something else. Jay shook Gumdrop awake.

"Gummy, Gummy wake up we gotta get up now." He whispered. Hearing this Gumdrop yawned, rubbed her eyes and looked at him, seeing one of her arms wrapped around him her eyes widened. \

"Jay oh Glob I am so sorry, I dunno what came over me I... I just.." She was apologetic at this point. She believed that she went too far this time, she didn't know if Jay wanted too see her again and if he wanted to remain friends with her. Both of their hearts were pounding like a drum, spines tingling and minds just swirling with so many thoughts.

"It's ok, I just didn't want to get you into trouble if your parents found us like this." Jay said to her. He wanted to comfort her, he wanted her guilty conscience to go away. He never want Gumdrop to feel this way.

"We sleep in the same room, it doesn't matter if you were floating or on my bed." She tried to make the fact seem innocent with true facts from the past and the present.

"But we were hugging each other and my head was on your... well y'know." He blushed at the thought and scratched his head It was a little embarassing for them both. He didn't want to give too much details about it, considering they both know this situation all too well.

"Yeah uhhh... what now?" Gumdrop asked. This was getting surreal for the both of them. Their friendship was being secretly tested. But by who?

"Why don't we have a little breakfast, I have to visit my grandfather soon, we'll hang out later on ok?" Jay said happily. This caused Gumdrop to look at him in belief. Jay was always honest with her.

"Really? You mean it?!" She asked excitely. They would see each other again after that night? Gumdrop thought this would've been a something that would seriously affect the both of them.

"Yeah I mean, its not that strange what happened. Things have a way of happening, it was no one's fault, I promise you that we'll still hang out like we always do." Gumdrop hugged him again, Jay couldn't recall how many times they kept hugging each other. After their breakfast Jay hugged Gumdrop one more time and flied away from a kingdom to a secluded spot. He drew a smile on the ground, doused it with bug milk, chanted, causing a gateway to the Night O Sphere to appear before the young vampire. Taking a deep breath, he went inside to encounter his grandfather, the ruler of the Night O Sphere.

"Grandfather, Grandfather are you home?" Jay yelled. He looked around and he didn't see Hunson anywhere. Maybe he came at a bad time.

"I'm here, I'm right outside." Hunson answered. Going to his designated location, Jay had met Hunson right outside, but there was no sign of his parents, he thought that they arrived earlier than him, looks like he was wrong.

"Where's your father and your mother?" Hunson asked, seeing that both of them were absent.

"I thought they were with you, I overslept and I thought that they were here ahead of me. I thought you were waiting for me." He answered.

"I almost forgot, your mother called saying that they'll be late anyway, I wanted you to come here because I have some things important to tell you." Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Important? What is it?" He questioned.

"Well because that the Night O Sphere has been completely restored and everyone has complete control of themselves, I wanted to say that I was going to retire." He looked outside where the view overlooked the kingdom. There was no lines, just prospering towns, bustling streets and increased population.

"Retire? Why, you've been leading this for so long now. Why retire at a time like this?"

"Well I've put the people through much despair in my past and I believe that... well I should step down and let the people govern themselves instead of having one ruling over them." Hunson couldn't forget what he did. From what he heard from Finn and the flashes of him doing the things told, it led him to believe that ruling right now isn't really working out for him, he feared that he would become the tyrant he was years ago.

"Well why are you telling me this and not my parents right now?" He thought there was more to this than he could see. For some reason he may be right.

"I want to retire right now at this very moment, but I can't because it concerns you young man." He said. Hunson was concerned for his well being so he decided to stay on his throne for a little while to protect him.

"Why, what's going on?" The young vampire was suspicious of the conflict at hand. It had something to do with him? He was sweating a bit. Did he do something wrong?

"Because of your title as an adventurer and mainly the Prince of Vampires the council has arranged something that I can't stop, but I can put it in delay for a little while." The council has kept their eyes on the royal family not because of suspiscion or distrust but timing.

"Grandfather What's happening, what are you trying to delay?" Jay's heart was racing, something that his own grandfather had to delay but he can't stop? This must be something serious than he could think of.

"The council has arranged you for something, even I don't have enough power to even stop it." He looked down at the ground in sadness and shame. He didn't want it to happen, but it will one way or the other.

"What did the council arrange?" His voice was shaky, fearing what would they arrange for him.

"Marriage." Hunson answered.

* * *

**Jay is being forced to marry someone... Well isn't this unexpected for some people, some of you might have knew about it or whatever. Who will Jay marry? Will the marriage even succeed? How will this affect Jay and Gummy's relationship? What will Jay do? Find out in the next chapters to come. DismalOrc29177 signing off.**


	8. Arrangements

**DismalOrc29177 here with another chapter for you all. For people who might need a quick reminder this is where we left off. Gumdrop and Jay had a little sleepover. Jay and Bubblegum had another chess match and Jay won. After going to visit his grandfather, he was told that he was being forced to marry someone. Yikes for him. Read along and find out how things could develop. Without further delay here's the eighth chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Arrangments

Jay's couldn't believe what his granfather told. He was being forced to marry someone. Hearing the news made him angry, he didn't want to take it all out on his family. That wasn't right to him. "Marriage?! Why are they forcing me to marry someone I don't even know?! This is ridiculous!" He yelled. Clutching his hair, he paced around, trying to get this out of his head, all has proven useless for this situation.

"They're saying it was to keep everything in check, the family bloodlines and all of those excuses. I can't stop them because its out of my jurisdiction for some reason. The only thing I could do was to put it on hold. But as of now things aren't working out as I thought it would, I'm sorry I truly am."

"No... You tried your best and your choice was taken from you. I'll deal with it, don't worry I'll find a way out."

"They're planning a dinner meeting tonight your parents are invited, please arrive there its of vital importantance that you come."

"Who am I even marrying in the first place?"

"Her name is Emma, like you she is a vampire, however she has their weaknesses unlike you. She a descendant of one of a councilman's bloodline. Because of you two being born into government figures, they want the distinctive families to be together in this way, but I don't think that this is the way to do this." He commented. Giving the information required for the matter at hand to Jay he thanked his grandfather for doing everything he could. After their conversation, another gateway opened showing Finn and Marceline coming inside.

"Jay how was the sleepover with Gumdrop?" Marceline asked. She wondered how it went this time, with him being a teenager and all.

"Who's Gumdrop?" Hunson asked. It was then Finn muttered something under his breath.

"His girlfriend." Marcy softly elbowed his kidney, trying to save her son from embarassment.

"How am I ever going to explain this to Gummy?" His mind drowned in the marriage and Gumdrop's reaction.

"Explain what to Gummy Jay?" Finn asked. Wondering what was going on. From Jay's voice he sounded serious.

"You see Finn your son is being forcibly wed to someone who desperately wants our family to become one with their's. I tried to put this in much delay as I could. But at this point, there's nothing I could do now. We must attend a dinner meeting with them tonight."

"Dad how long has this been going on?" Marcy asked. She was a little mad about the whole marriage thing, but she wanted to know how long its been going.

"Five months after Jay turned sixteen." He answered. Everyone was just in a complete state of silence. Jay had walked away from the three and uttered the words "We'll be there." Leaving the Night O Sphere he rushes to the Candy Kingdom to break this to Gumdrop, if he didn't tell her sooner, she'll believe that Jay was holding back on her, keeping secrets behind her back.

Flying to her balcony bedroom he knocked on the door a couple of times. Gumdrop rushed to open the door and saw Jay all worked up about something. "Gummy there's something I need to tell you, and I really need your help." He was talking rapidly.

Gumdrop put her hands on his chest in an effort to calm him down. It was working slowly. "Slow down Jay, what's wrong? You're acting crazy." She commented. She never saw Jay lose his cool like this.

"My grandfather's telling me that I'm being forcibly wed to someone named Emma and I don't want to do it, I just don't." At first Gumdrop's heart shattered into pieces, she was about to shed tears, but when he said that he didn't want to go through with it, it uplifted her spirit a bit.

"Wait a minute why would someone want you to marry this Emma person you're talking about."

"You see the council members believe that it was beneficial that we go through with it. I'm attending a meeting tonight and I need help, how can I stop this?"

"Well why don't you act like you're not interested, I mean its true you aren't interested right so just go with that, and then maybe the council members would rethink their plan for you to marry Emma." She suggested.

"C'mon I'll make you some tea, maybe that'll calm your nerves." She went out of her room and started to prepare the tea, her thoughts were on this marriage and this 'Emma' person. _'Why is he getting married now? Those Night O Sphere jerks forcing him to marry someone he doesn't even know. He should be able to marry anyone who he wants to marry. I don't know why he has to marry that well known vampire slut but why would he..._' Her mind just froze up after mentioning Emma like that. _'Wait a minute, I shouldn't talk about people like that! Ugh now I feel disgusted with myself, what's wrong with me, I'm acting differently from before.' _

She took the tea to her room and set the tray on her desk. Pouring a cup, she hands one to Jay and drinks a little herself after that mental dispute.

"Gummy can I stay here for awhile? I just can't go home right now, I need some time away from this?" He asked.

"Sure, stay with me for as much as you want." She answered. Gumdrop never saw Jay like this ever since one unfortunate day. He began to drink his tea and lie down on Gumdrop's lap. Gumdrop took this opportunity to play with his hair for a bit. She stared at him for a bit. She felt like right now she was his guardian this time.

The sun had finally set and it was time for the meeting, it took all of Jay's strength to get up. Seeing Gumdrop falling asleep, he decided to put a blanket on her and he did the unthinkable, he kissed Gumdrop on her lips. It wasn't with tongue, just a small peck. Then a thought came to him. _'I wish it was you that I could marry.' _He then went to the Night O Sphere to attend the dinner meeting.

* * *

**Jay kissed Gummy when she was asleep and said that he wanted to marry her? Is there a developing romance here? What will happen next? Find out next time.**


	9. New Meeting, Old Face

Chapter 9: New Meeting, Old Face

Finally reaching the Night O Sphere, Jay had tried to find where the meeting took place, because of staying with Gumdrop, he could've been a little late. Using his vampiric sense of smell he tried to find the location. Once he found it and entered inside, the only thing he could feel right now was disgust, anger and hatred. Seeing the table everyone turned their heads to look at him. He ignored their stares and found his reserved seat. What made him a little more angry was that there was another reserved seat next to him and it was Emma's. He rolled his eyes and took his seat. He only wanted to get the day over with and not get married.

"Is Jay alright, I've never seen him this upset before." Hunson said.

"After this marriage thing and all of that, I don't blame him for looking like this." Marcy commented.

After the answer, an individual had arrived and it was Emma, her parents had arrived long before her. Looking at her she had snow white hair that went down to her neck with emerald green eyes. She wore a tight red shirt that exposed her stomach and a dark blue skirt.

"Good to see you've finally joined us Emma." Her mother spoke. Her mother folded her legs and patiently waited.

"Sorry Mommy, but I was trying to find the perfect dress for this occasion, after all its every girls dream to marry the Prince of Vampires." She looked at him with a smug smile. Jay only scoffed at her and said "And my worst nightmare." He mumbled under his breath.

She hugged him from behind, much to Jay's disappointment and annoyance. "Hi sweetie, my names Emma what's your's? She asked. She rubbed her cheek against his. Jay was slightly growling "Haven't you figured it out already, because if you didn't it wouldn't be a surprise." She clicked her tongue "Aww baby, you just have cold feet right now, but once you get to know me, you'll feel a lot better." Jay was trying to conceal his rage and lash out at Emma and her family.

"I'll feel a lot better if the wedding gets cancelled and I won't get to see you." He was in a sour mood. Who could blame him? Being forced to marry someone and he was powerless to stop it.

"It's ok if it happens I'll show you how fun I can be, and I'm all yours, you can do anything to me. I'll be your little personal buddy." She whispered in his ear so no one else could hear. She licked his neck and breathed on it. It only increased his anger that he was trying to hide.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, why don't we get started?" Emma's father advised.

They all began to eat their dinner in their respective places. They talked, or maybe argued about Jay marrying Emma, yet their decision remained unchanged. He was going to marry Emma, whether he liked it or not. Both families still bickered over it, they endured each other until the end of the dinner party. Jay was the first to storm out of the room and he went back to the Land of Ooo. Taking a walk in the forest, he smelled a familiar scent, cherries. He then groaned in annoyance.

"Jay-Jay, there you are! How's my baby boy?" A blond woman with peach skin and red eyes came up to him. She wore a light blue sports bra and sweatpants.

"Molly, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily. Molly and Jay used to be an item, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. After awhile, she broke up with him on their second anniversary. Jay really loved her but from the moment she ended the relationship with him, he became bitter towards her.

"Aww c'mon I heard that you were getting married and I wanted to see you to say congratulations." She said with a smile.

"I don't need your praise Molly, and why don't you get away from me before I rip your heart out, that is if you have one." He had then floated away from her. In a quick motion, she hopped on his back, causing him to fly uncontrollably. He thrashed about, trying to get her off. "GET OFF ME! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" He screamed. She didn't listen to him. "OHH LET ME RIDE YOU HARD BABY!" This kept on for twenty minutes until he saw a branch, an idea popped into his head.

Flying towards it he had then began to speed it up "You always never paid any attention, you're not paying attention to the branch."

"What bra-" That all she had time to say before she slammed into it and hit the ground. "The branch that just hit you." He replied to the now unconscious Molly. Feeling a sense of regret, feeling as if he went too far he decided to put her in a nearby abandoned home and stayed with her until she felt better. When she groaned it signaled him that she was waking up, he placed a wet rag on her forehead and a note, then he went on his way. He went home to talk to his father. Seeing Finn outside he rushed towards him.

"Dad... Dad are you ok?" Jay asked. Finn didn't look too good, which concerned Jay a bit.

"I'm all right, I've been having nightmares is all, so maybe staying up here with the fresh air would take my mind off of it."

"Nightmares? What happened?"

"It's about time I've told you. When I was a young boy me and your mother had a really bad falling out on our relationship, I was broken and bitter. After that, I met someone named Lucia who I was with for awhile. She trained me, I lived with her for awhile. Then a few moments later I fell in love with her. She had a grudge with your mother and your grandfather. When me and your grandfather fought one day, she stabbed me and him, I asked her why, she told me that she never loved me and left me to die. But if it wasn't for your mother, I wouldn't be alive. I decided to get revenge against Lucia and it worked I killed her. But the nightmares have been happening recurrently, I can't escape the fact that I'm still thinking about her."

"Wow that was really hard on you." Jay looked at his father in sympathy. Finn smiled at him.

"Y'know both of us has girl troubles all this time. Me with that and you with this marriage thing. Maybe a little guy time is what we need. Maybe slay some evil monsters like we always did.

Hearing what his father said influenced his spirit to be uplifted. "You're right Dad maybe this is just what I need. You and me, just like always right?"

"Yeah, it seems like a good idea. Let's find an evil monster or something." The duo took off into the night, ready for a little adventure it was then Finn noticed two sword hilts on Jay. Curiosity kicked in with one quick glance.

"What are those hilts?"

"They're not just hilts, they're weapons, it's called the Chameleon Blades. It morphs into other weapons. They take the shape of two hilts when inactive." He explained.

Can I see them? Finn asked.

Giving the blades to his father, he tried to think of a sword. But nothing happened.

"Are you sure that it's not broken, it's not reacting to my thoughts at all."

Jay realized something... that contract."It was the contract, because I had the sword they made me the new owner. When they made my arms glow, it must've triggered some sort of bond with me. It only reacts to me and nobody else." He shifted it into a sai and then a sword. They see a tentacle monster destroying anything in its path.

The monster noticing the two, swings it's tentacles around in a frenzy. The two split and flanked the monster. A tentacle was making its way towards Jay. He used his Chameleon to transform it into a hook sword and use it as a zip line. Finn had used his sword to pierce one of the tentacles that came at him, grabbing it he jumped and pierced the tentacle in its eye.

Jay had transformed his hook sword into katana blades and stabbed it's other eye. It screeched in pain and began to thrash violently. Jay and Finn had leaped and punched it in the face at the same time. Jay had then made his katanas into sai's and stabbed it from the front and the back while moving with great speed. Finn had severed all of its tentacles while Jay was stabbing him with his sai's.

Dad and Jay looked at each other.

"Double X?" Jay asked.

"Double X." Finn responded. Finn jumped up with his sword. Jay moved to the monster's left side Finn was about to fall and slash diagonally at the monsters chest. Jay had jumped up, transformed his blades into a big broadsword and at the same time, both Finn and Jay slashed at its chest diagonally leaving behind a nasty and bleeding X Finn landing on the ground and Jay going up into the sky. They both repeated the same move again. The monster fell with a mighty thud. Lifeless and dead.

Jay and Finn congratulated each other of the battle on the way home. As they went to sleep, Jay couldn't help but feel sorry for his father, and he was still in a tight spot, what will he do when the wedding day comes?


	10. Unsettling Thoughts

**DismalOrc29177 here again with another story for you all. I want to go on record saying I don't own Adventure Time and I don't own any of the lyrics that are on this story.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Unsettling Thoughts

Jay woke up this morning and went downstairs, he saw a note on his fridge, it was from Finn, saying that he has to pick cherries for Marceline.

He chuckled a bit and placed the note back on the fridge. Out of all the silence he could hear the faint sounds of a bass playing in another room. Walking towards the sound, he stands right in front of his parents room. Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door.

"Come in." Entering the room, Jay sees her mother just practicing her guitar for another one of her concept albums.

"Hi mom is everything ok?" He asked.

"Well everything's fine, I just need to find something for my album."

Jay wanted to do something, express his emotions a bit. Maybe playing music with his mother would help.

"Is it ok if I join in? It's nice to get away from all this craziness every once in a while."

"Sure why don't you sing and maybe see how this goes. Jay walked up to the microphone, took a deep breath and he began to sing.

Breathe Into Me by Red:

A_nd this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me_

_Breathe your life into me!  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me!  
falling, falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe!_

He finished the song and breathed heavily. Marcy was really impressed, she had something for her album. When Jay was with his mother, he would maybe play the guitar or sing with Marceline on her concept albums.

"Wow, you're still amazing Jay, I finally have something."

"Mom can I sing another song? I want to get something off my chest right now."

"Ready when you are." She responded.

_Move by Thousand Foot Krutch:_

_Look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice  
Tell all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_

_Move!  
And show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move!  
When you just can't take it  
And move!  
If you just feel like breaking it_

_Can you hear me, stop?  
Look, listen to my voice,  
It was never my choice to feel all alone  
This is my home  
Back up,  
You don't know, you've never been here,  
You've never been to the place inside,  
I face my fears  
It takes everything I am_

_Move!  
And show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move!  
When you just can't take it  
And move!  
If you just feel like breaking it_

_Move!  
And show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move!  
When you just can't take it  
And move!  
If you just feel like breaking it_

_Come near me, stop,  
Look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice tell all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_

_Back up and let go  
You've never been here,  
You've never been to the place inside,  
I face my fears,  
It takes everything I am_

_If you just move!  
And show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move!  
When you just can't take it  
And move!  
If you just feel like breaking it_

_Move!  
And show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move!  
When you just can't take it  
And move!  
If you just feel like breaking it_

_I come crashing to the floor  
And I know there must be more like me  
I've seen this all before,  
I can't carry this anymore,  
Break free_

_So move, move  
Until the storm is over  
'Cause underneath,  
There's a diamond passin over  
So breath, let's leave  
Until the storm is over,  
Because I want to take you away_

_Move!  
And show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move!  
When you just can't take it  
And move!  
If you just feel like breaking it_

_Move!  
And show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move!  
When you just can't take it  
And move!  
If you just feel like breaking it_

_Move!  
And show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move!  
When you just can't take it  
And move!  
If you just feel like breaking it_

_Move!  
And show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move!  
When you just can't take it  
And move!  
If you just feel like breaking it_

The songs he sang were personal for him. He was wiping his eyes a bit. His mother came up and hugged him from behind. He sniffled. The wedding was exactly tomorrow, as he remembered at the dinner party.

"Mom, how can I get out of this, I don't want to marry her, it's too much." He asked. Jay succumbed into the embrace.

"You'll find the answer in your heart, you need to go along with what you're instincts tell you. Bubblegum and Gummy are coming to the wedding. The only one who can escape this is you. Your father and I would get you out of this at the first minute, your grandfather tried his best and yet there's nothing we can do. The one who can stop this is you and only you. Your father and I will be with you every step of the way. We will find a way out of this if it's the last thing we do."

"Thanks mom, everyone did everything they could. It's not your fault. It's what they're doing to us." If one of the council members even sets foot at the wedding, Jay was going to rip their guts out.

Jay had left home and started to fly wherever he could. Thinking about the wedding that's going to happen. He saw the Candy Kingdom's castle up ahead, he didn't even go straight towards it, instead he flew away. He decided to head to the Night O Sphere.

Going there he sees workers decorating for the wedding. His stomach was churning and forming a knot as he looked at the setup. He then flew away trying to erase and banish these thoughts from his mind. Some of the workers congratulated him on his engagement, causing him to snarl under his breath.

Heading to his grandfather's home to calm himself down, he sees light coming off of another room. Deciding to head inside, he opens the door and he sees a giant green glowing orb in the center of the room. Inside of the orb looked like flying souls. In shock and awe he asks himself 'What is this place?'

His grandfather then sneakily came from behind. It's my personal Soul Chamber." He answered while putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Grandfather! I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Hunson only smiled and laughed a bit.

"Jay it's all right, maybe it's time I'd show you this. This Soul Chamber is where I keep troublesome souls in check. I would eat them, but for some reason they just find a way to escape and cause a little destruction. By making this chamber I put the souls here so they won't escape."

Jay focused his eyes on one of the souls, it wasn't the same color as the rest, it was black.

"The black soul, who did it belong to?"

"That's the soul of Lucia Tenebris. Someone your parents, or mainly your father knew."

"I know her, my father told me everything. I can't believe she did all of that to you."

"People change once they have a taste of power and revenge. From the moment your lust opens up to those kinds of desire, you'll stop at nothing to experience the sensations, you'll even put your comrades lives at risk just for that."

"Was it just her? I mean could she really do it alone?"

"She had an older sister Myra Tenebris. She helped her in her quest for revenge."

"Is she in the Soul Chamber with her as well?"

"I haven't kept track of the Soul Chamber for sixteen years, but no doubt that she's there with her."

"Well then now that you saw its best if we leave now." Hunson added. As they walked out of the room, both were unaware that the black soul made a crack in the chamber it was in. It was one step closer to freedom. It will be soon when Lucia Tenebris rises again.


	11. Til' Death Do Us Part

**DismalOrc29177 here again. Well today I show you the wedding chapter 'Til Death Do Us Part. Surprises await you all when you read this chapter. Please leave your reviews, none that's harsh, follow, fav and all of that**

**p.s does anyone read the authors notes** **anymore, i mean really.**

* * *

Chapter 11: 'Til Death Do Us Part

The day had finally came, and it made Jay sick to his stomach. The wedding was ready and it was going in full action. Every princess had attended this occasion, even Bubblegum, Braco and Gummy.

Two guards escorted Jay to the altar. The guards were insurance in case if he tried to run and escape the wedding. Before he was escorted to the altar, he was in a room and saw a portrait of him and Emma. Anger consumed his mind and in a fit of rage he slashed the painting diagonally. He felt cold and numb inside. The day he desperately tried to avoid has unfortunately came to him, against his wishes.

Meanwhile Gummy, Bubblegum, Braco, Finn and Marceline had a front row seat to watch the occasion. Emma's parents also had a front row, but they were far away from Jay and Gummy's parents. Gummy folded her arms and looked to the ground. Her mother looked at her worriedly.

"Honey is everything alright?" Bubblegum asked. She never saw her daughter this upset. Gummy's eyes were becoming watery.

"No, why does Jay have to marry her? He never even proposed to her, he's being forced to do this and yet no one can stop it."

"Or maybe there is." Braco interrupted. "You just have to pour your heart out to him when the time is right." He advised. Gumdrop looked at him confusingly.

"Daddy what are you talking about?" She asked. The wedding was upsetting her for some reason, but why?

"You'll find out when you get there." It left her to contemplate what her father thought.

After a few minutes of waiting, the wedding music had played. Emma came out with her father escorting her to the altar. A smile was plastered on her face as she walked toward the altar. Her wedding dress looked beautiful on her. Gummy was concealing her rage when she saw the bride. Some princesses looked happy for her, but secretly, they looked disgusted by this. Forcing a young man to marry someone he never knew. A spark of hatred had made its way into their minds. None the less, they masked their hatred with false smiles.

From the moment Emma and Jay were right there standing next to each other. Both Jay and Gummy's hearts were rapidly beating, their pulses going wild. Once Emma's father took his rightful place the man had begun to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Glob, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of Glob..."

As the priest continued, Emma could only look at him in lust. Her little fantasy becoming a reality, Jay and her forever. She felt confident that nothing would ruin her perfect, not even the young princess giving her a nasty glare. She didn't pay it any attention. All that went in her mind was that she won and Gummy was too late.

Jay on the other hand was jumpy and paranoid. If this actually happens what will happen to him, What will he miss out on? Jay couldn't tolerate this marriage one bit. He wanted to run, but something kept him at bay.

Gummy could only look at this in disgust, at that point she thought to herself. 'I can't let Jay marry her, but what am I suppose to do? I can't let her have him, it's not like he belongs with me, he's free to marry whom he wants to marry. I can't watch this. But why am I so angry, I never felt like this in my life. No... am I... am I jealous? I know what has to be done. I know what I need to do.'

"... If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Gummy with determination and courage in her heart stood up and spoke. "I OBJECT!" She yelled. This shocked Jay and it angered Emma.

Gummy had then gave her reason. "Jay, you don't have to do this, marrying her is a big mistake, I know how much you don't want to but please, I need you to not go through with this."

A wicked smile and a laugh of mockery came from Emma. "Ha! What are you talking about? I've practically won, Jay has no choice but to say yes to me, we'll live in lustful harmony. Why don't you head back to your kingdom for milk and cookies." She said tauntingly. Who does that girl think she is?

"I have had enough of you, you little bitch, you think that you can get whatever you want do you!? Well let me tell you, Jay belongs to no one, he's not property, he's a man."

"And you're objecting this wedding because...?" She gestured her to go on in a sickly sarcastic voice.

"Because I LOVE HIM!" Everyone at the wedding stood up because of what she said. Jay even walked towards her.

"Gummy... Is it... Is it true?" Jay asked.

"Y... Yes. Jay ever since you walked into my life, I felt so happy and alive when I was with you. Every time I look at you or think about you, all I can see is how you're so brave and sweet you've been toward everyone, including me. Jay I always loved you, but I was so scared that if I told you... you would hate me and you would never want to see me again."

"Gummy I... I love you too." They ran at each other and kissed each other on the lips, declaring that Jay and Gummy were now an official couple.

"Guards seize the prince!" Someone yelled. They ran to capture him, only to be stopped by Finn and Marceline.

"Don't wait for us Jay get them all out of here. GO!" Finn yelled. Doing what he was ordered, Jay opened the portal for the people and they all escaped.

"Jay... are you gonna be ok?" Gummy asked.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Jay gave her a reassuring kiss and she went back to the land of OOO with everyone else.

'I have to get back there to help Mom and Dad. Jay flew as fast as he could to rescue them, only to discover all of the guards and the council members restrained in a line.

Finn and Marcy dusted off their hands as if it wasn't a serious problem. "We can take care of ourselves y'know, you didn't have to check on us." Marcy commented. Jay glared at one of the council officials and slowly walked up towards him. The official could only tremble in his knees in fear. Jay, finally free from his marriage thrusted his hand into the officials chest, rip it right off of him, and crushing it right before his eyes, killing him. Hunson arrived to suck the souls out of them remaining.

"Grandfather, why didn't you do that sooner?"

"It wasn't a diplomatic solution to end this situation. But I realize that this was the only way to end this... to save you." He hung his head in shame.

"Grandfather I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's all right, for now we need to get this situation in control."

"Where's Emma?" Jay knew that this would only end if her and her parents were captured and imprisoned.

"I don't know but guards said that she was on her way to the Soul Chamber."

"Me, your grandfather and your mother will take care of the chaos happening down there. Head to the Soul Chamber and stop her." Finn said.

"I'm on it Dad." He then rushed to the chambers. While he raced against time, he heard a conversation between two parents and their young daughter.

"You said that you would take care of this, why didn't you stop her?!" That voice sounded all too familiar to Jay. This was encouraging him to fly faster, not even trying to stop to take a breather.

"Now young lady you better watch your tone, you do not disrespect your own parents like that!" The voice was female, no doubt that it was the mother.

"You're not the boss of me, I can always predict your failures and yet I'm always right." Tension rose wherever they were and it was only a matter of time until things reached their boiling point.

"How dare you have the audacity to say such vitriolic words to the people who brought you into this world." The voice this time, came from a male, indicating that he was the father.

"Ha! As if you were any role model parents. You have nothing to show, nothing to be proud of! You two are complete failures and that's what you'll always amount to!"

"You really think that it's our fault isn't it? How your failures were our own. How you're so dysfunctional and snobby, if you'd actually listen to us you would get somewhere in life." Something bad was going to happen. It could be even felt in the air.

"That's just the point, all I've done is listen to you. When I went to do things my way, I actually succeeded in such things. You've held me back for so long, but no more, you don't control me anymore, I am doing things my way and you won't stop me."

"That's it, you're grounded for..." The sentence was ended to abruptly. And that sentence was replaced with a scream of pain.

"How could you that to your own father." Then she screamed in pain as well.

Bursting through the door, what Jay saw was unbelievable.

Emma's parents were lying on the floor all bloodied and unresponsive. Both had stab wounds on either the chest or stomach. These were signs of foul play, they were murdered, and Jay had a pretty good idea who.

"EMMA! COME OUT I KNOW YOU' RE THERE! SHOW YOURSELF YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH! KILLING YOUR PARENTS AFTER THEY DID ALL OF THAT FOR YOU!" The lights flickered off and back on. This didn't amuse Jay.

"Oh you want to play a game with me now. Ok come out, come out Emma, I know you're there." The lights flickered on and off again.

"Ok ok, STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME! YOU BETTER COME OUT OR I WILL RIP YOUR SPINE OFF!"

She then jumped and landed near the corpses of her late parents. "Now is that a way to treat a lady?"

"A lady who murdered her own parents." He then charged at her with sai's and tried to stab her, but she blocked with a crisscross like dagger. He jumped up grabbed her shoulder and threw her across the room he jumps, and then he threw his sai's near her neck, landing on top of her, he punches her face consecutively. Emma punched him square in the jaw causing him to retreat. He ran at her again, only to roll and retrieve his sai's. Transforming his sai's into katana blades he then lunges at her only to turn around and block a sword that was intended to slash his chest. The wielder was someone Jay knew well, too well.

"Molly? What the hell are you doing?" He yelled furiously. He then parried and cut her cheek and shoulder. He then performed a back flip and gave Emma a drop kick to the chest.

Emma and Molly were regrouping with each other.

"Wait a minute, Molly you knew about the marriage meaning you were close to Emma."

She smirked at his remark. "You always had such a good eye. So sexy, so attractive."

"You forgot that he was suppose to be with me Molly. Don't flirt with my man." She said playfully.

"Oh come on let a girl have her fun." Molly replied.

"Why are you involved in something like this? It couldn't be a mere coincidence. So there's something about this conspiracy more than the naked eye is letting on."

"Ohh you're right Molly, he does have a good eye and beautiful ones but should we tell him now?" Emma asked her.

"Nope, it's best if we left our little detective slash plaything squirm a bit on the subject."

"Emma and Molly charged at Jay at the same time. Blocking their sword attacks, they had flew towards the Soul Chamber's crack. He grabbed Molly's face and inadvertently smashed her face on the orb where the crack. The crack became bigger but not enough for the orb to shatter. Emma used her dagger to stab Jay in the neck, but then she faked it at the last moment and stabbed the crack the last second.

"What have you done?!" Jay yelled at his enemies. Both were cackling while flying in the air.

"You should really patch that up, who knows what'll happen." Emma said in her sadistic voice. They then disappeared from the room. The black soul at the time, finally smashed its way out and flew its way out, but the rest of the souls looked like that they were in suspended animation.

"No." Jay said softly under his breath. Realizing what happened before him. Lucia Tenebris will finally be free.


	12. The Return

**To all readers, the moment of truth has finally come, will Jay do this or will he fail? Read along to find out.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Return

The soul that was freed from its prison was flying recklessly around the room and bursted through the door once it got close enough. Jay had a pretty good idea where it was heading and he had to stop it.

Jay had a decision to make on his own right now. His thoughts were currently debating on the situation at hand. 'That soul belonged to Lucia Tenebris. If I don't stop it from reaching her body, she'll return and kill everyone. But letting Dad and Grandfather know first would be a good idea. They'll know what to do. Ack even if I told them this instant it won't stop her for reaching her body in time. I have to grab the soul now before anyone knows anything.' With his decision made up, he flies to get to the soul and place it back into the chamber, if he catches it that is.

Meanwhile the chaos had been settled with it. Finn, Marcy and Hunson suppressed all the chaos and destruction in the Night O Sphere. The damage was not really severe, but it did look pretty bad.

From a distance they saw Jay flying away, chasing after what looked like a black soul. Questions sparked in each of their minds.

"What's Jay doing? He's flying away from the Chambers?" Marcy said. It was then they smelled something nasty. Corpses, and it was permeating the Chambers, from its smell, it was probably two people.

What happened, did he... did he kill Emma?" Marcy asked. He was worried about Jay. Only recently he killed a council member with his bare hands and his eyes didn't even show a single feeling of regret or sympathy.

"No but something must've happened. C'mon we need to find out what happened." Hunson replied.

"But what about Jay?" Marcy asked. She was worried about her son at this point. What if gets hurt, or goes off the deep end?

"He can take care of himself, let's head to the Chambers first, then we can give Jay the backup he needs." The three went towards the Chamber and couldn't believe their eyes. Emma's parents were lying dead on the floor, drenched in their own blood.

'Did Jay do this?' Hunson thought. He examined the body and it looked to be dead before Jay even arrived. He observed the rest of the room and saw signs of foul play. It looked as if some people were fighting but it only looked that it was short and the enemy escaped.

"Someone other than Jay would've murdered those two but who?" Hunson said to himself.

"Obviously it would be Emma, but this looks like she wasn't alone." Finn said while stroking his chin. The question on their minds was who. Emma wasn't even by her parents side, nor was she screaming for help. If it was Jay, he would've killed all three of them but only one lived.

Marceline went up to examine the newly formed hole coming from the orb. "Dad, you need to take a look at this." They all came to see the crack and Hunson's eyes widened. The black soul was missing and Jay was chasing after it.

"This isn't good." Hunson said while staring at the hole in horror.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Do you remember the black soul that your son is chasing right now?"

"Yeah what about it?" His throat felt like it was going to implode if he answered.

"It belonged to Lucia and..." He was stopped right there when Finn suddenly bolted out of the room and they both can guess where he was going.

Finn's mind was running amok. From the moment he heard Lucia's name he couldn't help but rush in and go after them. The memories of Lucia came flooding back into his mind. He spent the rest of life after the fight trying to forget Lucia entirely. But the nightmares, the emotional wounds that never closed inside his heart and the leftover scar on his chest made it harder and harder for him to forget. He knew that it was slowly eating at his subconscious. Jay was chasing after her, and she'll soon rise again.

His mind didn't focus on Lucia only, he was worried about his son Jay. As he trained him in adventuring and now he can do it solo style, he couldn't help but be just a bit concerned. If his own son was facing his lover turned enemy, then he needs to be there to help him.

'She should've been dead, she's supposed to be dead! But she's back, she'll do it all again. She'll hurt me, Marceline and Jay. Power was everything to her, I didn't mean a thing, just a joke that she could twist and turn. Jay's after that black soul and no doubt the soul is going back to her body. If Jay doesn't get to it in time, she'll be revived and things won't be like last time. Hold on son, I'm coming to help you.' With his thoughts speaking out, he dashed to find his son. Flying faster into the sky.

The soul had found its way out of the Night O Sphere and into Ooo. Time was running out for Jay, it won't be long until the soul reaches its original body. It was getting closer. The cliff where Lucia was killed was right below. The soul and Jay immediately went and performed a dive bomb on the corpse that had been reduced to bones over the years. His hand trying to grab the soul, inches close to grabbing it. The soul was increasing in speed and it finally reached its body and Jay plummeted to the ground.

Getting up from the dusty ground, dazed and disoriented by the unforgiving slam to the ground. Jay looked to see the skeleton standing. The bones reforming, the veins being created from nothing, the organs, the eyes, and the skin. All replenishing before his very eyes.

"No." He uttered. It was too late now. He failed to capture the soul. It was then a female voice attacked his ears.

"Ohhh free at last. I'm finally alive again." The female had felt her lungs being filled with air, her heart beating, her senses returning. Today marks the day that Lucia was finally revived.


	13. Jay's Desperate Resolve

Chapter 13: Jay's Desperate Resolve

Jay looked at her in horror. Resurrected from the dead, back into the world of the living, breathing among them once more. Lucia is back. He failed in retrieving the soul, that was something that was gnawing at him.

'_I have to fight.'_ He thought. Jay didn't want anyone to die, he remembered being told about how much of a evil killer she was and uses and manipulates people into doing her bidding. It was then he decided that he was going to stop her or die trying. He lunged at Lucia trying to sever her head with his claws, but in a flash, she disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Too slow." She whispered and she kicked him to the cliff walls. She had walked towards him slowly, raised her hand and blasted him deeper into the minerals. Still standing Jay had then pulled out his blades, transformed it into hook swords and ran at her. She tried to punch him in the face. But her wrist was caught in the hooks, she felt tugging at the wrists. Jay was attempting to take her down to the ground. But in retaliation, she used her wrists in a way that made Jay spin in the air. She slammed him into the ground and stomped him on the face. She was about to stomp on it again but Jay rolled out of the way. He jumped to give her a knee to the jaw but she dodged right on time. And she blasted him on the back. He was rolling on the ground and performed ukemi.

From that moment Lucia jumped in kicked him in the face, grabbed his ankle and threw him high in the air. She followed after him and slammed him into the cliffs edge. It broke away and caused a rockslide. She threw him to the ground hard. Walking slowly towards him again.

Jay stood up, transformed his blades into katanas. But this was different, it was glowing red. Jay was running with an unusual amount of speed, like a lightning bolt. He used his katanas to sever one of Lucia's arms off. But something else happened. Her arm was reforming, creating itself from scratch. He had then used the blade to pierce her in the heart, it didn't have any effect on her whatsoever. Grabbing the young boy by the throat she forcibly put him against the wall. She got closer to his face and talked in his ear.

"Where is Finn the Human?" She asked. Finn was her target and if she had to bear it out of the kid then so be it.

"How should I know, even if I did, there's no way I would ever tell you. I would never sell him out even if it killed me." Was his response. Jay wasn't going to tell her anything. He would rather die.

"Then it will kill you boy." She squeezed his throat harder. Jay was slowly suffocating from her grasp. The pain was escalating in and around his throat. It was then Finn came to the scene and kicked Lucia in the face causing her to let go of Jay and fall to the ground.

Jay was holding his throat, coughing, trying to get oxygen back in his lungs. His father didn't leave his side.

"Dad that woman, that's..." He was struggling to let his words flow out. His throat was quite sore because of that strong and deadly grip.

"Lucia I know." He looked at her in pure malice and disgust. Sixteen years and he was still angry about everything. The feeling of hatred and an intense impulse to kill came into his mind once again.

"Dad I'm so sorry I let you down and..." Jay felt guilty about not getting there in time. Had he did, he should've informed his parents about it.

"No no no no no, you never let me down, you did what you could and that's all that matters." He said softly to his son.

"Emma and Molly, they let her escape, they got her free." He said still trying to regain his breath.

"Your mother and grandfather are looking into it, don't worry, everything's gonna be ok."

"Aww what a heartfelt conversation, if I have to kill vampires just to find Finn, then I may as well do what I can."

"You don't recognize me do you?!" Finn yelled at her. His appearance as a vampire may have made him unrecognizable towards her. She didn't see a human, just a vampire.

"No, why? Should I even care for someone as insignificant as you two commoners? Give me a break." She scolded.

Finn was about to fight her until he heard Jay coughing. Hearing this made his priority change, he had to get his son out of here.

Finn had thrown a smoke bomb that he still carried from all those years ago at her. He remembered Lucia giving it to him. At that moment they retreated for the Candy Kingdom, to get Jay some medical attention.

As the smoke vanished, Lucia looked around to find the two vampires but they escaped. Looking at the ground, she sees the capsule that contained the smoke. Picking it up, she realizes that it was one of hers. Memories came flooding back and she had a sudden realization. The vampire that kicked her in the face, she realized it was Finn, and the conversation that he had with the younger one, was no doubt his son and she could already guess who the mother was. Clutching her head not because of finding out, but it seems that her resurrection had a side effect on her, her mind and body was not adapting well, it caused her to teleport away from the fighting grounds and into a hideout. On her way her mind was clear on one thing.

_'So Finn's gotten over me huh? He's married with the same woman who broke his heart, ok then, let's make this an interesting game.'_ She thought as she disappeared into the night.


	14. Next Move

Chapter 14: Next Move

Lucia had created a new hideout for herself, if she went back to her old one, the one Finn knew back then, no doubt that Finn would go there with many allies as he could gather and kill her for good this time. She moved a piece of her hair away from her eye as she marveled at how well she was able to set up a hideout so easily. Like the old one, it was a cave and it ran deeper. Bats were swarming out of the darkness and went outside. Lucia did not flinch for a second, instead she remained standing, refusing to move a single muscle until all the pesky bats were out of her new home. She decided that if it was her home from now on, she would have to clean this place up a bit. She used her magic to remove all non essential things out of her cave. All the corpses that were reduced to skeletons were thrown out, even their weapons and shields.

She flinched a bit and fell to her knees, every cell in her body started to act up. She was experiencing fatigue, not from the battle, but from being resurrected from the dead. She then felt something on her right arm. It was like a dissolving, stinging and burning sensation, like corrosive acid on skin. That blade must've left behind something in case.

'_That blade the boy carried, it's powerful, even enough to cause me pain. Whatever it is, I don't like it. I'll need to do something about it.' _Her hand turned purple and she touched her arm where it hurt the most. It was slow but she was healing.

During the healing process she couldn't help but think about past events. In particular, the human boy that came into her life and also ended it. From the moment she confessed her vendetta to Finn about the Abadeer family and how it all started, Finn held her for comfort, for sympathy, the warmth of his hug and his heart, it was like a dream, but it was all real.

When she and Finn came out of the training room one day, she asked if she was evil, all he did was say that she was misunderstood. A family killed before her, Finn just couldn't blame her for acting like what she was then.

She also thought about the time when they went to the party at the Candy Kingdom. At first Finn refused, but when Lucia pleaded for him to go, he did. He put his anger and frustration aside and took her there. Even if Marceline interfered that time, he revealed that he really did love her. The little 'fun' that they had in the shower before the party wasn't just for lust when it came down to Finn. At that party she could still remember what he said to her that day.

"_Lucia I'm really happen you came into my life, I never thought I'd smile like this again but you helped me through it, I love you so much Lucia."_ As time went by she could still remember.

"_Finn do you really mean all that?"_

_"I meant every word of it Lucia, I can't imagine life without you."_ Those words that he said to her began to haunt her now, it was eating at her very psyche. The very genuine love that he gave her, the very same love that she remembered 16 years ago was cast aside by her like trash. The response that she gave Finn one day the breaking point, and finally, the end of their relationship.

_"You actually think I LOVED you?! Finn after I heard you could stand up to one of many powerful creatures in this land. I thought to myself 'How could I get this pathetic human to kill someone I hate?' The answer was quite simple, find him and make him mine, make him feel good around me, I even fucked you a couple of times to make sure you wouldn't leave. After I suggested that you date me and that vampire, I thought 'kill two birds with one stone.' I bring her here and she dies with her miserable father. You were nothing but a pawn to my plan, the perfect plaything._"

Hatred and resentment was now in the place of love and compassion. Now both of them were consumed by revenge, possessed by its grasp on the mind. Only one of them had their revenge and actually succeeded, at least for awhile. Her throat felt hot, her mind was cluttered with guilt. But, the boy and Finn? Vampires? She looked at her stomach and patted and rubbed it, and she said softly.

"You should've been my baby. My son." But she let revenge take her. Chose retribution over forgiveness. The road that she took was now decided. She needed to wait, her little game that she claimed to start will become reality, but for now she needed to recover.

Meanwhile:

Jay had woken up with bandages wrapped around his head and abdomen. He was waking up to see the fluorescent lighting above, blinding him temporarily. During the time, he sees five people but it all blurry. When he woke up, all five began to hug him, relieved that he was alive.

"You scared us half to death." Marcy commented.

"Oh thank Glob you're alive I don't know what I would do without you." Gummy said. She was relieved, her boyfriend was alive and breathing.

"Hi everyone." He groaned a bit in pain trying to move. His body was screaming in agony like a banshee howling in the wind. At first the pain was serious but over time, it started to subside he was feeling better every passing minute.

"What happened to me?" Jay asked. He was still stunned and disoriented by the fight the Lucia was a really formidable opponent. From the looks of it, this wasn't good.

"You fought Lucia, that's what happened, you gonna be ok?" His father asked staring into his eyes hoping that his son would be fine. After that fight it was quite an unbearable sight to see his son was all battered and bruised. His were in tatters so he was given a different set.

After a few hours of talking everything through everyone left except for Gummy she wanted to stick by her lovers your side no matter what.

"Gummy, everything's gonna be fine I'll see you in the morning." Jay held her hand and looked deeply into her eyes making sure that everything will be okay.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want you to relax, I've already put you through enough. I'll see you in the morning." With that action, she took it as her signal to leave him everything will make more sense when it came to the morning.

Jay was still thinking about that fight. From the moment he severed Lucia's arm off that was what he was concerned about. It proves his theory that there are secrets to the Chameleon Blades and he found one of them. He drifted off into slumber still thinking about that secret in particular. What he will do will be determined in the morning. But the question was, what?


	15. Their Moment

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the people who took the time to actually review my story.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Their Moment

The full moon was out, Jay couldn't sleep, all he could do to pass the time was stare at it. He sees the castle from a distance, he started to stand up, it was hard for him considering that fight injured him, but all the wounds and the pain he felt started to dissipate.

It was then he was back to his 100% healthy self. He sighed as he looked outside the window. He was going to drop by to see his girlfriend for something but for now, he needed to wait. The two were oblivious to their long-lasting love, after the marriage and everything that's happened, it was then that they were ready to take it a step further.

Meanwhile:

Princess Bubblegum and Gummy were talking to each other, while braiding their hair and putting nail polish on each other. They were giggling about a couple of things, they really shared a good bond with each other.

"Jay is really cute and really sweet, it's like he was made for me." The two were having their little conversations about boys.

"You two were always in love, it took you so many years to confess it."The secret came out, this actually made her blush in embarrassment.

"You knew about that?"

"Me and your father knew for a very long time, as a matter of fact, we've been waiting for you two to get together, and here we are."

"It wasn't even a secret?" She was amazed about her mother and her father knowing about this secret relationship for years.

"Nope not one bit? Anyway, your father and I are leaving tonight for another honeymoon. We're going somewhere fancy, I just can't wait, my bags were already packed and we're ready to go."

"Aww you have to leave so soon Mom?"

"We'll be back soon, it'll be for just the weekend. You always do great on your own, you can take care of yourself." With that, Bubblegum set off with Braco, on their little trip.

Gummy seeing her nail polish all dry, took off her clothes and took a shower, she ran her hands all over her body, lathering her body and having the water pour down, she put shampoo on her hair and washed, rinsed and repeated. When she got out, she dried herself off and wrapped her body with a towel. She came out of the bathroom and heard a knock on her door, she peeked to see who it was, it was none other than her boyfriend Jay.

Not even giving it a second thought she lets him in and she still has the towel on. Seeing this Jay looked away from her, not wanting to have perverse thoughts flow in his mind.

Seeing his plight, Gummy only smiled and said, "Jay, you can look at me like this, I don't mind at all."  
He couldn't believe his ears, Jay could see her almost naked? He didn't know what was happening. She was standing in such a way, it was like seducing him and giving him a boner.

"Hi Gummy, where are your parents? I wanted to see if they could discharge me from the hospital."

"They went out on their honeymoon a few minutes ago, it's only for the weekend, but I'll discharge you, if you're feeling better."

"I know, I know. But right now I'm back to full strength and everything."

"But you look dirty, look dry blood on your forehead, dirt all over your hair and body, you need to take a shower." She said playfully. She grabbed his wrist and took him into the shower, she closed the door and turned the water on. She started to pour the shampoo all over his hair. He then started to wash his scalp first.

He then closed the curtains so no one would see him, he was already naked by the time he got in. He washed himself off of the dirt and blood that covered him. It was then he heard the curtains slide and someone came in with him, it was Gummy.

"Gummy! Wha- What are you doing in here?" He asked blushing. Her towel was discarded and she was fully naked in front of him.

"Well I came here to wash your back and I saw you naked so I thought maybe I should even the odds." She ran her hands all over his back. He let out a groan of relief. Gummy even played with his hair a bit, her breasts pressed on his back and she washed his shoulder and arms as she got closer. He was doing his best at this point to not moan in pleasure.

"Gummy, I love you." He mumbled.

"Shh... Don't talk baby, just let me take care of you." She caressed his chest until he turned around to face her. His extreme feelings began to flow out and guide him. He used his hands to grip and massage her chest. One of Gummy's arm was wrapped around his neck and her other arm was stroking him down there. They leaned in, still looking at each other and kissed each other on the lips. One didn't have to lick the others lips for entry, they both used their tongues. They weren't fighting for dominance, instead, they sought to give each other pleasure.

They broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva linked their mouths. Gummy pressed Jay onto the walls and they kissed again. Jay's hands were working her hips or massaging her ass. Gummy was grinding against him, their most private parts were rubbing each other, they were just teasing, waiting for one to go berserk with lust. Muffled moans were heard all over the bathroom. They broke the kiss, leaving each other to pant over the little session they had. From the looks in both of their eyes, each wanted more.

"Jay, why did you stop?"

"I want to take this further, Gummy I... I." He was then shushed and a finger was put between his lips.

"I know, c'mon, before I'm turned off." They turned off the shower and went to her bedroom. Their bodies were still wet. They fell gracefully onto the bed, embracing each other in a wet, but warm embrace.

Gummy began to spread her legs wider, revealing her wet entrance. Jay had felt it and softly rubbed against it.

"Ohh Jay, don't tease me, just put it in." She moaned. He didn't listen. He wanted Gummy to desperately want it. He rubbed against her clit, earning a moan from her and she kissed and sucked his neck for his teasing.

"My little vampire, you know you want me don't you. Stick it in me baby, I want to feel it inside me." Complying with her wishes, he then stuck it in her. Loud moans were heard across the room. They didn't move for awhile, they wanted to adjust to their positions for awhile.

"Jay, I want you, please do whatever you want." That was his signal to thrust inside her. Moans were slowly turning into screams as the pleasure escalated to a whole new level. Jay was hitting her sweet spot causing Gummy to squirm in lust.

"Gummy, you're so tight!"

"Jay, you're so big!"

Her eyes rolled back from the overflowing sensations all over her body. He pumped into her faster until the moment came close. They hugged each other tightly, kissed fiercely. And then without hesitation, they both came violently.

Both were panting, catching their breaths, Jay looks and sees her spot leaking with cum. He places his hands on her hips and starts to lick her down there.

"Jay, oh glob, this is too much." She whispered. Her thoughts were drowning in pleasure. She grabs his head, wanting him to keep going. Jay was licking her and eating her out. It was just delicious and mind numbing to him.

"Jay, I'm gonna..." Gummy said. But she didn't have enough time to finish her sentence as she came all over his face.

Gummy had then grabbed his collar and they gave each other a cum flavored kiss. They passed out naked in the room, one could hear the other whisper 'I love you.'


	16. Temporal Leave

Chapter 16: Temporal Leave

Jay had awakened to see that he had his arms wrapped around Gummy. He played with her hair a bit, smiling at his beloved. She purred as a result, she was smiling in her sleep. He carefully grabbed the blankets and wrapped her around it, he quietly got out of bed and put his clothes on that were lying on the floor.

Heading his way downstairs, he finds the front door to the castle, and was about to leave until he heard a growl in his stomach, he wasn't going anywhere without something to eat, that's for sure.

He sighed, feeling that this would slow him down, he started to head to the kitchen and surprisingly enough, he found Gummy making breakfast for the two of them, her clothes were on as well.

"Good morning Gummy." He said happily.

"Good morning Jay, how are you feeling?" She asked cheerily. She kissed him in the lips.

"I feel ten times better than before." He winked at her, remembering the special night they had together. Both blushed happily at the thought, remembering how they bottled up their love for one another for a long time, and they finally poured their hearts to each other that night. It was something they could never forget.

"So what's my hero up to this time?" She asked. She always knew Jay was going to do something, either in adventuring or in relaxation.

"I'm heading to that place where I found the Chameleon Blades." That was his first order of business.

"Why, you already have them, are you taking them back?"

"No. My fight with Lucia and my blades glowing red showed me that I have a lot to learn about swordsmanship and fighting." He reminisced about that night. The only time he landed a successful attack was when that blade turned red and slashed her arm off. This was something he didn't know about, so it was his responsibility to find out. He fought with unknown magic, and that's what's most perplexing.

"Mommy has a fighting simulator, maybe you could go there?"

"I've done all of the simulations Gummy, I even trained with my father and all of it wasn't even enough to hurt her." He didn't yell, he kept his voice as calm as can be .

"What are you gonna do?" She asked. If he wasn't going to return the blades or train, then what's he going to do.

"There was secrets about the blades that I was suspicious about and I was right. If there are more secrets about this, I have to find out."

"Please come back alive." She hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"I always do." He reminded her. As he finished, he sought out for that giant tree that held these blades.

Meanwhile:

Emma and Molly were in hiding, still in the Night O Sphere, planning their next move. Reviving Lucia was one, she may not be on their side, but at least all attention will be diverted to her instead of the two, which was the main idea all along. Knowing that Jay wouldn't keep an eye on two things at once, they can plan from the shadows.

Molly was lying down, twirling her hair, she let out a bored sigh as she waited to come up with a plan. Her eyes were rested and sitting around was just annoying her, why can't a couple of guards find them and the two girls could kill them all? Would kill some time and get rid of their boredom, for a couple of minutes or maybe an hour at the least. Emma paced around and stared at her nails for a couple of seconds. She wasn't in her wedding dress anymore, but still carried it around.

"This is getting ridiculous, we put one plan into motion and now we can't seem to make another." Molly exclaimed. She puffed a piece of her hair away from her face. Biting her lip.

"If we don't do something soon, they'll realize that Lucia was just a stalling act and Jay would come after us." Emma said his name dreamily. Her mind now drifted to the young vampire. Seeing this Molly sat up and smiled.

"You're not still thinking about my boo are you?" She playfully asked her. She crossed her legs, and heard Emma's answer.

"Aww c'mon, just look at him, he's just too much. Just thinking about makes me so hot and wet, I actually thought he would be kinda, I dunno a little unattractive, but after that dinner with him. He's just too much." Her heart was racing just thinking about him.

"So you really want him huh? I regret breaking up with him, we were young, but after seeing him get a little older, I can't help but be attracted to him. I even rode him a bit, I crashed on a branch because of that. By the time I woke up, I saw a letter from him saying that he stayed with me until I got better and moved me someplace else." She walked up to Emma while describing her feelings. Maybe that breakup was a mistake to her, maybe in her mind, she still wanted Jay.

"Well then, how are we going to do this now, what's our next move, we revived Lucia, Myra was supposed to be, but we can't find her body, her soul, nothing. So we need to find someone else, maybe someone more powerful than those two." Emma walked to the window and stared outside.

"What about an elder, maybe they'll surpass both of them?" Molly suggested. Looks like phase two was figured out.

"Who do you have in mind?" She then looked at Molly.

"Lucia and Myra's father never had a backbone, got himself killed by Hunson so easily. Rumor had it that he was somewhat of a coward. And their mother isn't known well, but a handful claim that's she's quite dangerous. There's never been any sufficient evidence that supports the idea. But it's what we've got for now." Emma said while tapping her cheek.

"What about Myra?"

"Lucia would resurrect her on her own maybe, for now, the mother comes back first." It was decided the plan was to go into motion as soon as they can make it.


	17. Answers

Chapter 17: Answers

Jay had traveled to the tree to get the answers he sought. He was flying to the top of the tree, but this time the roots weren't attacking him. Entering the tomb, he walked around in the pitch black area and found a small light, a torch that was still on fire, it didn't have much time until it faded so, some light is better than none.

Taking the torch, he lights all the others, he can see very clearly now. Wandering around, he tries to search for the Sphere of Light that helped him before. In a flash it appeared before him.

"Jay, you have returned." It said. It remained floating right in face contact with Jay. He stumbled back, seeing that it surprised him. He clenched his chest and breathed heavily.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." He panted and calmed down. The sphere of light spoke in its bombastic voice.

"You have returned to us once again."

"I have to tell you something. The blades went through some sort of evolved stage. It made this red aura and it just made me powerful than I was before."

"Was there anything that may have caused the blades to react in such a way?" It asked.

Jay had to remember that part of the fight with Lucia. But he couldn't put his finger on it. All that he remembered was one thing in particular; his emotion.

"I was so enraged that it made it that way. Somehow my anger activated it." The sphere of light finally had the answer to Jay's dilemma.

"It seems that the blades reacted to your emotions and caused the blades to be covered in red aura. The blades must've been infused with elemental powers taking the appearance of an aura. The aura was red, taking the emotion anger and the element known as fire. Perhaps earth, wind and water exist in the blade as well, each of them having different emotional feelings and different auras. It's time to step up your training." It said. With that, a new room opened up. It was perfectly lit. There were four corners each having a respective portal of each element. The water portal looked like a waterfall, if examined closely, the next world would look entirely composed out of water. The moon, the structures, everything. The floors were water even.

The second portal was made of fire. Two gargoyles were spewing lava out of their mouths. Entering the portal, the ground would looked cracked and lava spewed out from under.

The third portal was known for the element earth. Floating boulders circled the top. Entering the portal, it looked like a desert. Sand was all over the place. No sun was visible, from the looks of the weather in there, a sandstorm was in effect.

The Sphere of Light had then said to the young boy. "Let the trials commence."

Meanwhile:

Recovering from the wound that Jay gave to her, Lucia began to walk outside into the sunlight. The rays temporarily blinded her. Being resurrected and being in darkness inside a deep cave could have an effect on her eyes. She may have healed from that strike Jay gave her, but her soul needed time to adjust to her body.

'Ugh this day just keeps getting beautiful, like Finn had always said.' She thought. Seeing OOO in its beauty after sixteen years disgusted her. How she wanted to kill the animals and disturb the lovely nature as it was now. She spat on the ground, with an aggravated look on her face. That fight with Jay, the son of Finn and Marcy, she remembered what she said not too long ago.

_"You've should've been my baby."_ It could've happened, but it didn't. She thought about it again. 'That feeble boy, being held back by Marceline, that witch. She'll pay for his weakness. I don't care that if the baby is Marcy's, it should've been mine. MINE!' She clenched her fists and bit her lip until it bled. A small drop falling to the ground, mixing with the wet rocks. She needed to plan her next move, she can move now, but where?

_'Myra, you died, you were never in the soul chamber with me, you were dead but you never went to the Night O Sphere or the dead world either. I'll find you and I know just where to start.' _She teleported to the location where Finn, Marcy, her and Myra had their battle to the death. She stood and performed a spell. Green and purple auras were around the area, one eye was all green and the other was purple, the two lights moved violently. It marked a spot on the ground. She chanted something several times. Once the spell was finished Myra had came back from the supposed dead. She adjusted to her body a lot faster than her sister. She's the oldest and probably more experienced.

"Finally, back from the dead, I was thinking I would be in suspended animation in nature back there." She stretched and looked at her younger sister.

"We have some work to do."

"Tell me Lucia, you look like you've recovered well, what's happened while we were gone." It was then Lucia cleared her throat and spoke, relaying the information she gathered to her sister. Ensuring that she doesn't leave out any details.

"Hunson still rules over the Night O Sphere, Finn and Marcy are still alive, and they had a son, he's quite strong but not strong enough, but you can say he's 'gifted'. He was supposed to marry someone but things didn't go as planned for the bride, so she murdered her parents in anger. She actually had someone with them, they helped me escape from that prison, so here we are."

"Do you know who got you out? Their names or something." Myra asked. A small ounce of identification would be useful to her at this very point.

"Jay called them 'Emma' and 'Molly'." She answered. She observed them by being in the Soul Chamber.

"So they named their son Jay huh? Where can we find him?" One of Myra's plans involved Jay, but only if they knew where he is.

"Don't know." This annoyed her, she rolled her eyes. Looks like plan B was going to be in motion.

"Then we're paying Molly and Emma a visit."

"What's the plan?" Lucia asked.

"An alliance."


	18. Search

Chapter 18: Search

Myra was pretty sure that this was a good plan, her heart and mind was filled with confidence that it would work. Her eyes didn't show one doubt about it, not even for a second.

Lucia however had the opposite thought. How does Myra know that the teens won't betray them and kill them when they least expect it. A deception at its finest moment. What could be their original intentions? Why would they even resurrect them in the first place.

"An alliance?" Lucia questioned. "Do you even think that this'll work?" She doubted her plan, it's what she did most of the time. Myra sighed annoyingly. As she was still the same as before.

"You're still slow at this aren't you, Lucia? It's simple, those girls wanted us to be revived for some reason, since those two have ties to Marceline's son, we use that as an opportunity to get close to Finn and Marceline and strike them when it's time." She scolded her sister.

"What about their son?" Lucia asked. For an odd reason, she asked the question like a mother worrying about her child. She grabbed a sleeve of her shirt and the grip tightened. Myra didn't see this, so she went and spoke out with the plans for him.

"We'll leave him for the bride, he was suppose to marry her wasn't he? His parents are our target, not Jay." This made Lucia sigh in relief. It wouldn't involve murdering the boy. Her body stopped trembling. Her mind was put at ease.

"Ok then, but where would we find them?" Lucia questioned. They could be anywhere by now, the search should either be narrowed down first before even doing anything at this point.

Myra smacks her own forehead. Still berating her sister of questioning her plans. "We'll find them in the Night O Sphere. If that's where it all happened, there's a big probability that they'll be there."

"Yeah, you may as well be right." The two were heading to their designated location, the Night O Sphere. Looking at Myra, she seemed confident and ready to go through the plan. It was Lucia that felt a little messed up. She was concerned about the plan, kill Finn and Marcy and leave their son for the two girls who brought them back. She was worried about Jay, it wasn't some sort of love obsession, it was just a mother-son type of concern. Even if she wasn't the mother, she still harbored concern for the young boy.

Meanwhile:

Marceline's ears perked up upon the news she heard from Gummy. "He did what!?" Finn, Jake and Lady accompanied her.

"He went back there, I'm telling you he's taking his training on a whole new level." In the morning Marcy and Finn were about to visit Jay in the hospital, realizing that their son wasn't there, they tried to see if either Princess Bubblegum or Braco was able to find out where he was as of the time. They couldn't find them but they found the closest to him, and that was Gummy."

"I can't believe he's going back there, don't get me wrong he can do what he wants when it comes to his training and adventuring, but why would he go back there, he'll just be doing the same thing." Finn was putting the pieces together on this mystery, just what was Jay going to do there?

"I wouldn't blame him for going again, losing to someone is one thing, but losing to a girl is another." Jake said. After a few seconds he began to regret his statement.

Marceline, Gummy, and Lady were now glaring at him because of his comment. "Just what do you mean by that Jake?!" Marcy hissed. This left Jake shivering and shaking. He had to say what he said right in front of the girls. He was hoping that he would get out of this, but the glares kept his mind frozen.

"Marcy do you remember when Jay and Jake Jr had a little race and Jake Jr came out on top?" Finn said. At which he tried to get Jake out of his predicament. It worked for now.

This made Jake laugh. "Haha oh man, I remember that. I couldn't believe it, that's my little girl. Hahaha." He remembered how it all happened. Jay tried to race Jake Jr again and again and the end result being the same.

This made Marceline's attention focus on the past and not being angry at Jake for now. "Oh yeah, after those races, he kept working on his speed for I don't know how long, until he actually matched her, after all that ended up in a tie. Didn't satisfy him enough but at least he was able to catch up to her."

"The fight with Lucia upset him. He was being helplessly beaten by her and this is why he's off to the tombs again." Finn concluded. He closed his eyes and pictured Jay as his happy and energetic self, then he pictured Lucia with her sexy but evil appearance.

'I couldn't catch up to them fast enough. Jay... I-" Finn had started to blame himself for not getting there fast enough. For not stopping this sooner. His hands were turning into a fist. He even bit his lip.

"Jay will come around. Once he's finished, he'll help find Lucia and the other two. Trust me, he'll turn up soon, he'll be stronger and better than before." Gummy said. Putting confidence inside everyone. She had faith in her hero, her boyfriend.

"Where could we find them now?" Jake asked. Where could they even start?

"The Night O Sphere, that's where it all happened and that's where they'll be. They couldn't have got away with the princesses when Jay got them out." Gummy answered.

"Then we got some work to do."


End file.
